


you know i'd quench that thirst

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Neil gets fired up by Andrew's excellent performance and wants to shower his boyfriend in appreciation and affection





	you know i'd quench that thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egglorru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglorru/gifts).



> Title from Two Weeks by FKA Twigs

There are times when Andrew makes Neil so incomparably happy that he can’t stand it. Tonight is one of those nights.

Tonight when Andrew not only played at peak performance but he actually seemed to _like_ it. And while the rest of the team jumped on each other and cheered and hugged and cried and screamed, Andrew let Neil pull him close, hands on his shoulders. Neil couldn’t stop smiling at Andrew, wanting to get their helmets off and kiss, infect Andrew with his reckless joy. Maybe his happiness was contagious because Andrew had wrapped his arm around Neil’s waist, dragging him into a full body hug. It was lost to the rest of crowd as the team jumped all around them. Neil, already out of breath, had been so shocked he forgot to breathe. He leaned into Andrew’s embrace, one hand on the back of Andrew’s helmet, and bumped their helmets together. His heart was pounding like crazy and he got one of those rare stirrings of _want_ , feeling it so intensely that he tugged Andrew off the court, past Wymack and the reporters, past everyone.

All Neil wants, in this moment, is to show Andrew how much he loves him, how much he _enjoys_ him. He’s usually not the one to initiate, to make moves, but tonight! Tonight with Andrew looking on fire, like winning the game and beating their trash-talking rivals actually means something to him… well, that’s got Neil feeling undeniably hot.

They’re the first ones in locker room, but they won’t be alone for long. Neil rips off his helmet and starts stripping out of his uniform and gear. Andrew snorts, his tone smug as he asks, “In a hurry, Josten?”

Neil hops on one foot, trying to peel off a sock. “Why are you still dressed?” he asks, exasperated.

Andrew blinks and then gets into Neil’s space, pinning him against the wall of lockers. The metal is cold on Neil’s hot, sweaty back and he shivers, licking his lips as he watches Andrew’s gaze travel over his body.

“You seem more excited than usual,” Andrew says, his voice low, his lips hovering over Neil’s. His fingers brush Neil’s side, raising goosebumps on his bare skin.

“Yeah,” Neil replies, his voice raspy from yelling during the game. “Because I want you.” Andrew lifts his brows. “Right now, before the others show up.”

Andrew’s eyes light up and his lips quirk into a small, pleased smile. “Unpredictable,” he murmurs before he kisses Neil. “Unreal.”

Neil’s hands tremble as grabs onto the front of Andrew’s jersey, hauling him in. For several long moments he gives himself over to kissing Andrew, ignoring the fact that he’s completely naked in the locker room and that anyone could walk in and see them.

Andrew bites Neil’s lower lip and pulls back, his eyes dark, cheeks flushed. Neil loves to see him like this, balancing on the edge of his control.

“Go,” Andrew says, pushing Neil towards the showers. “I’m right behind you.”

Neil laughs and grabs a towel and his basket of shampoo and body wash. “Exactly where I want you,” he calls out as he ducks into the stall, turning the water on and standing out of the spray until it heats up.

Not even a minute later there’s the whooping shouts of his teammates entering the locker room, each of them competing to see who can be the loudest. Neil pulls the door to, feeling the water hit his back and run down his legs. It’s too noisy to make out what everyone is saying and Neil fidgets, waiting for Andrew to join him.

The shower stall next to him bangs closed and the water starts. Neil wonders who might be in there. Definitely not Nicky or he would already be singing or trying to chat with whoever was in the next stall. Probably Matt. Neil really hopes it’s not Aaron because… awkward.

A knock on the door announces Andrew’s arrival and Neil steps aside, letting him in. It’s cramped and Neil has to move fully under the spray to let Andrew maneuver around the door. He’s almost got it closed when Neil hears Aaron asking Andrew to wait a second. Neil expects Andrew to close the door in Aaron’s face but he leaves it cracked, giving Aaron enough time to notice that Andrew’s not alone in the stall.

“What?” Andrew asks. Neil watches Aaron advert his eyes and scowl at the floor.

“Nothing,” Aaron mutters. “Just… you played good.” He turns and makes a beeline out of the showers and Neil wonders where he’s headed, then decides he doesn’t care.

Andrew closes the door and slides the lock into place. He gives Neil a considering look before stepping under the spray and gathering Neil into his arms. They kiss, Neil’s hands in Andrew’s hair, Andrew’s hands on his back, his hips, his ass. The slide of Andrew’s cock against his makes Neil shudder and deepen the kiss, fingers twisting and tugging at Andrew’s hair.

The water drums against Neil’s back, runs down his face and into his mouth and Andrew’s mouth. Andrew pulls back and kisses Neil’s chin, licks at the sharp line of his jaw before latching onto his neck and sucking hard at his skin.

Neil gasps, tipping his head back to give Andrew more room. His fingers curl at the nape of Andrew’s neck and his eyes flutter closed.

“Look at you,” Andrew says, his mouth red and lovely. “That look… you would think I had already fucked you.”

Neil smiles, tremulous and needy. He leans in to whisper in Andrew’s ear, aware that someone might hear him – _them_.

“I want you,” Neil says, voice soft and urgent. “I want to take you in my mouth and get you off.” Andrew shivers, his fingers digging into Neil’s hips before relaxing. “Yes or no?”

Andrew waits a beat before replying, his breathing unsteady. His hands rub over Neil’s sides, like Andrew’s trying to calm him, or maybe himself. Neil waits patiently. He could wait for Andrew forever.

“Why?” Andrew asks, finally. “Why do you want me?”

Neil wonders at the sudden question. It feels like a test. Early on Andrew spent so much time telling Neil ‘no’ because he didn’t want to take advantage; it feels like he’s doing that again now.

“Because,” Neil stammers, “you make me happy and I like you and I want to make you feel good.” Andrew stares at him and Neil flushes as he admits, “And because I like it… it makes me feel close to you, Andrew. And right now,” he presses a hand to his chest, over his heart which is beating wildly, “I really want to do this.”

Andrew moves Neil’s hand away, places his palm on Neil’s scarred chest. He doesn’t meet Neil’s gaze, his eyes downcast, water dripping from his lashes. Neil watches as Andrew swallows and nods. “Okay,” his voice is rough, the way it gets during moments like this. Neil loves it. “Yes, Neil.”

Neil beams at Andrew and kisses him again, smiling against his lips, before sinking to his knees. They have rules for this and Neil’s careful to comply, keeping his hands on Andrew’s hips and not allowing them to wander. His mouth, however, well, he’s allowed to kiss and lick and suck wherever his pleases.

Andrew’s hands rest on Neil’s shoulders, for now. His body blocks the spray from reaching Neil though rivulets of water continue to trickle down his body. It’s mesmerizing and Neil openly stares at the water moving down Andrew’s chest to his stomach to the cut of his hips.

“Perfect,” Neil murmurs, his fingers caressing Andrew’s skin. He could look at Andrew all day, even kneeling on hard tile, except Andrew’s cock gives an impatient twitch and Neil remembers to get back on task.

If they were in their room he would draw it out more, licking and sucking at Andrew’s inner thighs, nuzzling into the juncture of Andrew’s groin. He loves every bit of Andrew and he loves to take his sweet time worshipping him and giving Andrew that slow building pleasure they both crave. But that’s for later, hopefully. They can’t spend all night in the showers, not when the rest of the team is getting washed up and ready for a night at Eden’s.

Neil’s eyelids droop as he stares at Andrew’s cock, feeling proud to see it so hard and ready for him. He leans in, rubbing his cheek against it, shivering at how hot Andrew is. Andrew’s fingers dig into his shoulders and he makes a low, strangled noise. Neil grins and noses Andrew’s happy trail, feeling Andrew’s cock brushing against his face.

“Neil.” Andrew growls. A tremor spreads through him and Neil feels it against his palms and face.

“Yeah,” Neil says lazily. He kisses the tip of Andrew cock, licking a couple times like he’s testing the taste, before taking the tip into his mouth. He closes his eyes and swirls his tongue around Andrew’s familiar shape and sucks. Already his mouth starts filling with saliva and he opens wider, slowly moving his head down to take in more of Andrew.

Andrew huffs and slides one hand to the back of Neil’s neck, gripping him hard in the way he knows Neil likes. Neil hums and breathes evenly through his nose. Andrew’s so good and he feels so amazing like this that Neil wants to do his very best for Andrew. His tongue presses against the undersize of Andrew’s cock and Neil hollows his cheeks and sucks, his mouth feeling stretched and full of Andrew. But he can take more.

He pulls up and breathes deep before going back down. The tip of Andrew’s cock brushes the back of Neil’s throat and he relaxes his throat to let Andrew slide in deeper. His fingers scrape over Andrew’s hips, letting him know that he’s ready, that he can take whatever Andrew gives him. In answer Andrew places a hand on the back of his head, stroking through Neil’s wet hair. Neil looks up through his lashes and drinks in the sight of Andrew staring down at him. Neil’s heart does a flip and he feels so overwhelmed and good that he wants to cry. Instead he closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation of Andrew’s cock gently thrusting in and out.

Andrew knows Neil’s limits, knows what he likes, so he keeps his movements slow and steady. Neil manages to take all of him, nose pressed to Andrew’s skin. He blinks contentedly, holding Andrew in his mouth and throat, listening to Andrew’s quiet pants. Saliva leaks from Neil’s lips and he attempts swallowing, which makes Andrew gasp and clench his fingers in Neil’s curls.

Neil keeps at it, pulling off when he needs to, and doing all the things he knows Andrew enjoys. He’s rewarded by Andrew, slowly but surely, coming apart. When Andrew does reach his climax he cums all over Neil’s upturned face and into his open mouth. Neil grins and licks his swollen lips; lazily wiping the sticky cum off his cheeks and chin. Andrew helps him, his hands shaking when he brushes his thumb over Neil’s mouth.

“Come up here,” Andrew says, helping Neil to his feet. After so long on his knees Neil’s legs are a bit asleep and he falls into Andrew. Andrew supports him, like he always does, and kisses Neil’s tender lips.

“Andrew,” Neil moans quietly. He’s hard and aching, needs Andrew’s hands on him. “Want you…”

“I know.” Andrew wraps his hand around Neil’s cock, jerking him off.

Neil rests his head in the crook of Andrew’s neck, breathing heavily, his heart surging in time with Andrew’s pulls. His mouth opens wide in a silent cry when he cums and he holds onto Andrew, shaking through his release.

Andrew keeps a hold on Neil until they’ve both recovered enough to stand on their own. The water’s gone from hot to warm and the locker room is quieter, most of the team washed up and gone. They clean up quickly, Neil laughing quietly when Andrew tickles him as they scrub down. They share a few more kisses, lingering until the water cools and a hunger of a different kind pulls at them.

The locker room is empty again and Neil takes his time dressing in the outfit Andrew gave him for tonight. There are more straps than he knows what to do with. Andrew helps him and then they walk out to join the others, hand in hand. Neil leans into Andrew and smiles at him.

“What?” Andrew asks. He pulls out his pack of cigarettes and lights up, blowing smoke in Neil’s direction.

“Mmm,” Neil hums happily. “I wanted to tell you before, you were spectacular tonight.”

Andrew’s lips lift around his cigarette. “Is that what got you so hot?”

Neil shrugs. “Maybe so.” He bumps his hip against Andrew’s.

“Huh.” Andrew squeezes Neil’s hand. “Guess I should up my game for next time.”

Neil grins hugely and kisses Andrew’s cheek. “Good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
